1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a muscular motion simulating system, and more particularly to a muscular motion simulating system that is capable of simulating a force-displacement characteristic of an ideal muscle model through the use of a large displacement magnetic actuating unit supported by means of linear springs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various tests, such as a dummy test, a cadaver test, a volunteer test, and a virtual human model test using finite element analysis, are carried out to evaluate how much a human body is injured when a collision occurs.
It is reported that the muscles of the human body respond to a collision while the collision occurs, and the response of the muscle has an effect on the behavior of the human body. Consequently, it is necessary to carry out a test for examining the muscle response of the human body while the collision occurs.
However, it is very difficult to acquire response characteristics of the muscles of the human body on the basis of the cadaver test or the volunteer test, which is usually used for a collision test.
Specifically, the muscle is not actively moved by means of the cadaver test with the result that the behavior of the human body cannot be accurately acquired through the collision test. The volunteer test is carried out at low speed so that the human body is not injured during the test. Since the volunteer test is carried out at low speed as described above, a viscoelastic characteristic of the human tissue may be changed in the section where the human body is injured.
The virtual human model test using finite element analysis is very effective to analytically express the behavior of the human body. However, the results obtained through the use of the virtual human model test may be different from the real behavior of the human body if a restriction condition of the human tissue or a characteristic of the human tissue is not accurately understood.
Consequently, it is required to develop a new muscle model and a muscle simulating system for verifying such a muscle model.